In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-194886, a related art color image forming apparatus has been suggested in which a process cartridge is drawn out from the related art color image forming apparatus, and the process cartridge includes therein a photosensitive belt, developing devices disposed below the process cartridge to store color developers, and a cleaning unit.
In the related art color image forming apparatus, toner hoppers of each color are fitted to the developing devices so as to interfere with each other in the drawing direction of the process cartridge. At a time of drawing out the process cartridge from the related art color image forming apparatus, the toner hoppers are first drawn out of the image forming apparatus and then the process cartridge is drawn out of the image forming apparatus.